Otaku-chan to Yandere-kun
by Sunflowerbright
Summary: Cerita absurd tentang sepasang kekasih yag tidak kalah absurd-nya.
1. Chapter 1

**Otaku-chan to Yandere-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bahasa kasar, typo, OOC, Absurd**

 **Pairing: Sakura dan Sai**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit tujuh belas detik Sakura berdiri di depan patung Hachiko. Menunggu seseorang sambil membaca majalah Shounen Jump edisi terbaru dengan khusyuk. Suasana jalanan Shibuya yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki tidak membuatnya terganggu sama sekali. Walaupun berjam-jam menunggu di sini tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi Sakura, asalkan ada manga yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu.

Tapi, gangguan yang tidak dia duga muncul tiba-tiba. Sekelompok preman yang asyik bercanda sambil minum kopi menabrak Sakura dari samping. Alhasil Sakura pun terjatuh bersama salah satu preman yang menabraknya secara tidak sengaja. Sialnya lagi, kopi yang di bawa pemuda itu tumpah sebagian di sweater yang ia kenakan.

"Heh culun! Kau menumpahkan kopiku! Kau harus menggantinya!" preman itu tiba-tiba mengomel tidak jelas.

Sakura menatapnya datar. Siapa yang nabrak, siapa yang marah. Kenapa jadi dia yang salah? Padahal kan mereka duluan yang menabrak dirinya.

"Makanya pasang baik-baik matamu, jangan di taruh di pantat." Ujar Sakura, tanpa ada rasa takut sekali pun.

"Apa kau bilang?" preman itu terlihat melotot marah.

"Selain mata, ternyata telingamu juga hilang rupanya. Aku bilang, pasang baik-baik matamu, otak udang. Jangan jalan pakai pantat." Seperti biasa mulut tajam Sakura tidak bisa direm.

Wajar kalau preman itu menggertakan giginya, menahan amarah. Apalagi beberapa orang yang lewat jadi memperhatikan mereka. Teman-temannya pun tertawa saat mendengar umpatan Sakura barusan. Merasa harga dirinya di rendahkan di hadapan banyak orang, dia pun menarik kerah sweater Sakura dengan kesal.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu padaku, jalang!" tangan preman itu sudah melayang bebas, bersiap untuk menampar pipi Sakura.

Plak!

Suara tamparan yang keras terdengar.

Namun alangkah kagetnya pemuda itu saat melihat wajah yang dia tampar bukan gadis berambut pink culun. Melainkan wajah seorang pemuda berambut eboni yang sedang tersenyum.

"Si-siapa kau!" teriak preman itu, kaget.

"Aku? Aku adalah pacar dari malaikat yang berdiri di belakangku saat ini." ucap pemuda eboni itu, masih tetap tersenyum hangat.

"Sai- _kun_! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Ayo cepat kita pergi sebelum ketinggalan kereta!" Sakura langsung bersemangat saat melihat Shimura Sai sudah tiba di tempat perjanjian mereka.

"Baiklah, manis. Maaf ya aku terlambat lima belas menit. Tadi ada sedikit urusan di rumah." Ujar Sai, sambil mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Apa pipimu sakit?" tanya Sakura, melihat pipi putih sai yang berubah warna menjadi merah muda seperti rambutnya.

"Kalau dicium mungkin bisa lebih baik lagi." Sai malah menggombal.

Orang-orang yang dari tadi melihat pasangan kekasih itu jadi geli sendiri. Terutama si pemuda preman yang merasa terabaikan karena dirinya masih jomblo. Brengsek sekali malah mesra-mesraan di hadapannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Woi! Jangan lupa kalau kau masih ada hutang padaku jal—Umph!" bibir preman itu langsung dijepit dengan penjepit jemuran oleh Sai. Entah darimana Sai mendapatkan penjepit jemuran itu. Semua orang kecuali Sakura langsung terkejut melihat Sai yang kini tersenyum sadis.

"Kalau mulut busukmu itu berani mengumpat pacarku lagi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk memotong lidahmu dan memberikannya ke ikan hiu untuk dimakan." Aura gelap menguar dari balik punggung Sai. Walaupun dia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya terlihat mengerikan seperti iblis.

Preman itu berusaha memukul Sai, namun dengan mudah Sai menangkap tinju preman tersebut hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau bahkan berani menyentuh kerah sweaternya, selain aku tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya…" Sai menggumam tidak jelas. Dia menggenggam keras tangan preman itu sampai terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah.

Kreek!

"Waaaaggh!" penjepit jemuran di bibir si preman terlepas saat dia berteriak kesakitan.

Preman itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang remuk. Dia bisa merasakan kalau tulang jarinya benar-benar patah! Pemuda eboni ini bukan pemuda biasa. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak ada yang berani mendekat atau membantunya untuk menghajar pemuda sialan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak minta maaf pada malaikatku, aku aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga…"

Tubuh preman itu bergetar ketakutan. Baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda yang memiliki aura yang mengerikan begini. Dia bahkan sampai menundukan badan, ber- _ojigi,_ untuk meminta maaf di hadapan Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam!" teriak preman itu sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja kok. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya?" ujar Sakura, seraya memasang senyum tulus.

Preman tersebut langsung terkesima saat melihat senyum Sakura. Walaupun dia culun dan bermulut tajam, ternyata senyumannya manis juga. Benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Hei, bajingan. Kenapa kau malah terpesona pada malaikatku?" Sai kini menjambak rambut si preman tanpa senyuman.

Si preman spontan ketakutan dan hampir pipis di celana, sampai sebuah jitakan keras sampai di kepala Sai.

"Sai- _kun_! Tidak boleh begitu! Kau sudah janji hari ini akan menahan sifat cemburumu! Kalau berhasil nanti akan kuberi 'hadiah'!" nasehat Sakura.

Mata Sai langsung berbinar terang seperti anak kucing yang diberi makana oleh tuannya. Dia langsung menendang jauh si preman dan mendekati Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apa saja?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, apa saja. Asal jangan suruh aku untuk tidak membaca manga saja." Kata Sakura, tidak begitu peduli.

"Yaaay! Aku cinta Sakura- _chan_!" Sai memeluk Sakura dengan erat sampai Sakura sulit bernapas.

"Hei, lepaskan! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum pameran _manga_ -nya dimulai!"

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ tuan putri!" Sai menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan senyuman polos seperti anak kecil.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan si preman bersama teman-temannya yang kini bengong seperti badut. Pasangan aneh itu seperti badai yang datang dan pergi tiba-tiba. Yang jelas, dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake~

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku ingin menagih janjimu tadi!" Sai memasang senyum sumringah setelah seharian penuh mereka berkutat di pameran _manga_. Sakura juga sudah banyak beli manga dan action figure yang diincarnya.

"Janji yang mana?"

"Yang akan menuruti segala keinginanku kalau aku tidak cemburu hari ini?"

Ah, benar juga. Sakura baru ingat. Dia lupa karena keasyikan sendiri di pameran. Kasihan juga Sai sampai rela ikut berdesak-desakan dengan dirinya saat di dalam gedung tadi.

"Oh…baiklah, apa keinginanmu?" tanya Sakura, sambil tersenyum manis sampai membuat jantung Sai berdebar kencang sekencang angin taifun.

"Aku ingin kau piiiiiiiiip-ku kemudian piiiiiiiiip dan piiiiiiiiiiip, lalu piiiiiiiiiip ke piiiiiiiiiiiip ku." ujar Sai dengan polosnya mengatakan hal tidak senonoh itu di tempat umum.

Buak! Sakura langsung meninju perut Sai dengan keras.

"Mati saja kau, mesum bodoh!"

"Aahh~ terima kasih Sakura…"

Di sisi lain, Sai malah terlihat kesenangan setelah dipukul Sakura. Rupanya selain _yandere_ , pemuda itu juga seorang masokis kalau di hadapan Sakura.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otaku-chan to Yandere-kun**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : Typo-OOC-Labil (seperti _author_ -nya)

 **Pairing** : SaiSakura

.

.

.

* * *

Haruno Mebuki tengah sibuk menyapu halaman depan rumahnya di pagi hari. Langit di minggu pagi terlihat cerah, disertai angina semilir yang berembus. Sepertinya ramalan cuaca hari ini tepat, cuaca akan cerah seharian.

"Kalau begini aku bisa pergi ke Mall untuk belanja bulanan! Sekalian ah, cuci mata kalau ada baju diskon-"

"Selamat pagi, Mebuki- _san_!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Nyaris saja ujung sapu lidi yang dipakai Mebuki untuk menyapu tadi menusuk mata Sai. Dengan sigap Sai bisa menghindari serangan refleks Mebuki tersebut.

"Sa-sai- _kun_! Kagetnya! Bibi kira tadi kau itu penjahat yang ingin menculik diri bibi yang cantik nan menawan ini!" Mebuki tertawa genit saat sadar kalau orang yang menyapanya dari belakang tadi adalah kekasih putri semata wayangnya.

Sai hanya ikut tertawa kecil menanggapi lawakan calon mertuanya (ehem!) yang garing itu. Di dalam hati dia berkata,

' _Hahaha, mana mungkin. Tapi kalau kau Sakura-_ chan _, lain lagi ceritanya…'_

"Sakura ada di rumah?" tanya Sai, dengan senyuman sejuta watt-nya.

"Ada kok! Tapi anak itu masih ngelindur di kasurnya. Padahal tadi bibi sudah menjewer telinganya supaya dia bangun dan membantu bibi bersih-bersih. Tapi dia malah tertidur lagi. Dasar anak pemalas!"

Mendengar keluhan Mebuki barusan, membuat Sai menahan kepalan tangannya di belakang sambil tetap tersenyum.

Seandainya saja Mebuki bukan ibu kandung Sakura, mungkin sudah Sai bungkam mulutnya dengan jarum jahit, lalu memotong telinganya sebagai balasan karena sudah menjewer telinga Sakura. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya Sakura pasti akan membencinya dan tidak mau menjadi pacarnya lagi. Sai tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Seperti biasa Sai selalu rajin ke sini tiap hari ya? Apa kalian ada janji kencan lagi hari ini?" tanya Mebuki.

"Ah, tidak juga. Saya Senang berkunjung kemari untuk melihat Sakura secara langsung. Lewat ponsel saja rasanya tidak cukup."

"Ya ampuun, Sai- _kun_ ini benar-benar romantis sekali lho! Andai saja ayahnya Sakura bisa seromantis Sai- _kun_. Orang itu malah sering berpetualang ke negeri antah berantah, sedangkan anak dan istrinya di tinggal di sini dan jarang mendapat kabar!" seperti biasa Mebuki curhat _on the spot_ lagi pada Sai.

Ayah Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai wartawan lepas memang suka berkeliling dunia untuk mencari referensi berita yang menarik, unik, dan menggelitik. Karena itu Sai tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah Sakura secara langsung. Padahal mereka sudah satu bulan berpacaran. Dia hanya mendengar cerita tentang ayah Sakura melalui Mebuki. Sakura sendiri tidak terlihat cuek walaupun jarang bertemu ayahnya.

"Oh iya! Kalau kalian tidak ada janji untuk kencan di luar, bibi boleh minta tolong padamu?" suara Mebuki mengembalikan Sai ke alam nyata.

"Tentu saja boleh, Mebuki- _san_." Jawab Sai, setengah hati.

"Bibi mau belanja ke Mall, mungkin agak lama. Jadi bisa kau jaga rumah bersama Sakura hari ini?"

Saat mendengar permintaan Mebuki hati Sai rasanya ingin meleleh karena terlalu senang. Kesempatan berduaan di rumah Sakura untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya tiba! Dia ingin sekali menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tidur dan memotretnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa ada gangguan Mebuki dia bisa melancarkan aksinya dengan lebih mudah.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan memotret Sakura—ehm, maksudnya menjaga rumah bersama Sakura- _chan_." Ujar Sai sambil menundukan badannya ala butler yang menghormat kepada tuannya.

Mebuki malah tertawa kesenangan karena merasa dihormati oleh sikap Sai yang _gentleman_ , tanpa tahu kalau privasi anak gadisnya sebentar lagi akan diganggu oleh pacarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sai mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan wajah bahagia. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik kamar. Berarti Sakura masih tidur. Hal itu justru membuat Sai semakin antusias untuk segera melihat wajah tidurnya yang tengah terlelap manis di alam mimpinya.

"Permisi, Sakura _-chan_."

Perlahan Sai membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan menutupnya kembali. Layaknya seorang _Otaku_ sejati, kamar Sakura dipenuhi dengan poster, manga, action figure serta boneka-boneka karakter _anime_ dan _manga_ yang dia sukai. Semuanya tersusun rapi dan apik, tidak seperti kamar Otaku yang biasanya berantakan.

Bahkan kamarnya wangi pengharum ruangan aroma bunga Sakura. Sai langsung tahu karena dia juga membeli pengharum ruangan yang sama agar kamarnya (atau lebih tepatnya seluruh ruangan di rumahnya) memiliki aroma yang sama dengan kamar Sakura. Dengan begitu dia bisa menganggap Sakura sedang berada di dekatnya.

Tapi yang membuat Sai sedikit (banyak) kesal adalah kumpulan benda berbau _otaku_ ini. Mereka (?) membuat Sai iri dan cemburu, karena Sakura selalu menomor satukan mereka. Sai tidak paham kenapa Sakura bisa menyukai manga konyol ini. Walaupun Sai suka melukis, tapi menggambar manga dan melukis benar-benar lingkup yang berbeda.

Ingin rasanya membuang dan membakar semuanya agar perhatian Sakura bisa teralih padanya seratus persen. Tapi dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Sebab dia pernah merobek _shonen jump_ yang sedang dibaca Sakura, akhirnya Sakura membakar salah satu lukisan kesayangan Sai sebagai balasannya. Sai bahkan sempat menangis saat Sakura dengan santainya membakar lukisan _master piece_ -nya.

Oh iya. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau lukisan kesayangan Sai adalah lukisan potret Sakura yang sedang tersenyum? Belum? Nah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu.

" _I-IMUUUUUUUUUTTTT!"_ Teriak Sai dalam hati.

Saat dia melihat sosok Sakura yang matanya masih terpejam, dengan air liur yang membentuk pulau di bantal serta rambut panjang yang acak-acakan, Sai langsung mimisan. Dia seolah melihat seorang putri tidur yang polos menunggu untuk dicium bibirnya oleh sang pangeran. Ini dia kesempatan emas Sai. Dia bisa mencuri ciuman di bibir Sakura yang sedang terlelap. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus memotret wajah Sakura dulu.

Sai mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari kantong celananya, lalu mulai memotret Sakura dengan raut wajah bahagia versi Yandere (silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri). Pria Eboni itu berusaha mengambil potret Sakura dari berbagai _angle_. Kanan, kiri bawah, atas, serong kanan, serong kiri, utara, selatan, barat dan timur.

Sampai satu jam berlalu dia masih asyik memotret Sakura tanpa lelah. Potret tidur Sakura ini bisa menjadi koleksi terbarunya.

"Aa~ Sakura- _chan_ memang manis dan imut! Tidak ada perempuan yang semanis dirinya saat tertidur sepertii ini. Aku jadi ingin mengurungnya di kamarku selamanya!" gumam Sai sambil terus memotret Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmmm…jadi kau mau mengurungku selamanya di kamarmu?"

"Iya! Aku ingin mengurungmu di kamarku, agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat wajah manismu saat sedang tertidur."

"Boleh saja…tapi sebelum kau lakukan itu, boleh aku meninju perutmu dulu?"

"Boleh! Tentu saja Bo—Eh?"

Sai menurunkan ponselnya saat melihat kelopak mata Sakura sudah terbuka lebar seperti Sadako. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena melihat sosok pria eboni itu tengah memotretnya tanpa ijin, membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpi, dengan hidung yang penuh darah mimisan pula.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan…" ucap Sai terbata-bata.

Tentu saja Sai terlihat panik. Walaupun tubuh Sakura lebih kecil daripada dirinya, tapi tenaga dalam gadis bersurai pink ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Seorang sumo saja mungkin bakal pingsan kalau mendapat pukulan Sakura. Sai memang suka dengan tinjuan Sakura, mengingat dia seorang masokis (hanya di hadapan Sakura). Tapi saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk pingsan karena dia belum mencium bibir Sakura sesuai rencananya! Ini gara-gara dia keasyikan memotret tadi. Sial!

"Tunggu Sakura- _chan_ , aku belum mencium—"

"DASAR _HENTAI YAROOO_!"

BUAK!

Sai pun langsung pingsan dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia, dan dipenuhi dengan darah mimisan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan Author** : Fic ini sebenarnya hanya saya ketik di saat senggang dan kalau lagi ada ide saja. Jadi saya nggak bisa pastikan apa akan ada kelanjutannya atau nggak. Jadi jangan terlalu berarap banyak ya…

Terima kasih juga untuk **ceexia, Kise Sakura, I'm Elya, lalisa kw,** dan **AAM** yang sudah bersedia mereview cerita fiksi yang labil ini. Semoga kalian terhibur dan tidak ikut-ikutan labil setelah membacanya. XD


End file.
